


lips like licorice

by LabRatsWhore



Series: 12 Days of Canon 2017 [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alpha Maya - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Degrassi Reference, F/F, First Kiss, Omega Riley, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: (Day 2: Their first kiss)It just took one kiss for Maya to realize that the soulmate she has words for was just platonic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU to ‘sunshine & whiskey’, and is both Soulmateverse and Omegaverse. It takes place in the universe that ‘In New York You Can Be A New Man’ set up, aka “There’s a Million Things I Haven’t Done (Just You Wait)”.  
> Yes, the titles are heavily Hamilton inspired but the story is not, aside for Lucas being a new man in New York. Get it? XD

Maya had been grappling with her feelings for so long, since about the summer before freshman year of high school. 

Now here they were, their first day of Junior year, and a lot of things had happened since then. Farkle and Smackle, both betas, had had a pregnancy scare over the summer, and her and Riley had long since fully presented, as it was harder to tell if a female was an omega or alpha until their scent fully came in and then finished puberty. There were a lot more difference between male omegas compared to male alphas, plus all females smelled at least slightly sweet regardless of dynamic. Though to be fair, both Maya and Riley had finished puberty sort of late. Omegas in their classes were already starting to miss classes for heats by the time they finished puberty.

Some of their classmates had even begun to meet their soulmates since high school was such a bigger world. Maya felt like she didn’t have a soulmate, even though she did had words, they were very confusing.  _ You’re prettier, with a lot less scars. _ Right on her left shoulder. Unless someone from the hood, other than Carla or Rene, was her soulmate, platonic or other, she didn’t otherwise know who it could be.

But soulmate or not, Maya loved Riley. Everyday she was tempted to do something.  _ Anything. _ Whether it was her or what. Her lips looked like they would be the sweetest candy she had ever tasted.

As expected, Maya presented as an Alpha, and Riley as an Omega. They only reason they were still allowed to have sleepovers was because they had been best friends for so long. Although sleepovers were restricted until Riley had her first heat and could go on suppressants.

God, Maya wanted to be the one to help Riley through her heats so bad. She knew how to be careful, and since she was an alpha, her omega mother and alpha Shawn had gifted her a stash of condoms. (Katy and Karmit had never been mated, just married.) It had been so embarrassing, but Maya knew that none of them were ready for kids, especially her. She wasn’t ready to be a father.

Today. Today she would make her move. Riley scented like she would have her first heat soon, (Maya had smelt Katy’s heats before. Eww.) and Maya needed to protect her from any boneheaded alphas that would try and do something to her.

Maya waited, and she stopped Riley before lunch. “Hey Riley, do you remember when Zoe and Rasha first kissed on Degrassi?” They had binge watched season 3 of Degrassi: Next Class over the weekend. It was all they had with Red Planet Diaries gone.

Riley giggled. “Of course I do. We just watched it on Saturday, silly. Why?” She looked at Maya.

“Because… this.” Maya pushed Riley against the lockers, careful enough to be gentle, and kissed her. Riley kissed back, holding on to her waist, which was the only thing she could reach at that point. (Maya had grown a good few inches taller when it was clear that she was an alpha.)

They may not have had words connecting them, but it felt like they were soulmates. All that was left now was to mate, and see where life took them, because they had words for were totally platonic. After all, Riley did have words for Farkle, and obviously she only liked him as a friend, and Farkle and Smackle had words for each other; obviously Smarkle wasn’t just a friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify any confusion, you can have multiple soulmates, with any combination of platonic vs romantic.
> 
> Most betas, ie Farkle and Smackle, don't have platonic soulmates, or if they do, they have multiple soulmarks, this is because the mating process between betas is lot less binding than the one between Alphas and Omegas, and soul-bounding is a very permanent process.
> 
> But even if soulbonding is more permanent than an alpha and an omega mating, it's still very hard to break a mating.
> 
> Oh, small spoiler, Maya's (obviously platonic) soulmate will be Lucas' non- platonic soulmate. In fact, Lucas only has a mark for her.
> 
> And in the world of omegaverse, no matter the gender, the gestating parent is the mother and the impregnating parent is the mother. Like if Farkle was an omega and Smackle an Alpha, instead of them being betas, them if they got pregnant, Farkle would be the mom and Smackle the dad.
> 
> And obviously Maya and Riley saw Lucas on the subway but they didn’t meet because of Lucas being different but not Girl Meets World of Terror 3 different. A different different. XD


End file.
